IMPRINTING ON THE ENEMY!
by Cara-Dolce
Summary: Jacob Black the only wolf without an imprint, finally gets his chance, but it leads him into pack trouble. "I have just IMPRINTED," followed by, 'I have just IMPRINTED on a VAMPIRE' but that's not what worried me the most,'I IMPRINTED on a MALE VAMPIRE'


**IMPRINTING ON THE ENEMY?**

**By Jazzys Mistress**

**Summary:**

**Jacob Black the only wolf without an imprint, finally gets his chance, but ****it doesn't happen quite as he expects, and leads him into pack trouble.**_** "I have just IMPRINTED," **_**followed by, **_**'I have just IMPRINTED on a VAMPIRE' **_**but that's not what worried me the most, **_**'I IMPRINTED on a MALE VAMPIRE'.**_

**Warning:**

**Contains homosexuality and abuse scenes.**

**Jacob's Point of View**

I huffed in irritation, "Why does everyone else get imprints? It's not fair," I thought to myself, kicking a small rock. I am on my way into the centre of Forks; I am about 5 minutes from the diner. Ever since I have turned into a wolf, I haven't been into Forks; I have just stayed in La Push. Everyone else in the pack has imprinted, and that is all that they can think about, it's driving me mad. The youngest of us, Seth, has also imprinted, I am the last of us to imprint.

A silver Volvo drove past, the soft hum of the engine bringing me out of my thoughts. "What a gay car, must be a poofter driving it," I mumbled under my breath. The car suddenly stopped and spun around facing me; crawling its way and parking itself next to me. The stench of leeches was all over this car, though in between the smells, one smell, the most dominant, stood out to me, it smelt beautiful. The driver's door swung open, and the most beautiful, gorgeous creature exited it.

The creature had this amazing bronze-red hair; I have never seen that colour before in my life. The skin was a soft milky white and was almost like porcelain. They wore nice fitting, tight clothes, that showed of their body rather well. Suddenly all my thoughts stopped as huge thoughts appeared in my head.

"_I have just IMPRINTED," _followed by, _'I have just IMPRINTED on a VAMPIRE' _but that's not what worried me the most, _'I IMPRINTED on a MALE VAMPIRE'._

"Mutt," he spat at me, I stayed quiet, "My car is not gay, and I am NOT a poofter," he said, distain in his voice.

I nodded and mumbled, "Sorry," If this was any other vampire, or any normal day I wouldn't have said sorry, but this is no other vampire, or any normal day.

"Please tell me this isn't happening," he sighed, pinching his nose. He closed his eyes tight, as if thinking very hard about something.

'_You do not love him, he is just your imprint, you feel the need to protect him, you are not gay,' _I kept chanting over and over in my head. Everything that he was doing was adorable, and every movement he made distracted me.

Quickly trying to take my mind of things I tried having a civilised conversation with him, "What isn't happening?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. I really want to know his name.

"This imprint thing," he said, _'Did I say that out loud?' _I questioned myself. "No you didn't say it out loud, I can mind read," Oh. "My name is Edward by the way, what is yours mutt?"

"Jacob," I answered in a strong voice. He nodded. _'Did he say he could mind read?'_

"Yes I did Jacob, now let me think this over," he ordered. I shut up and tried not to think of anything.

Finally after a few minutes he sighed. "Try to forget about me, and talk to your pack about it. I can be gone with in a week to make this work."

I nodded, trying to understand what he was implying; and then it hit me.

"You are leaving?" I all but shouted, he is my imprint, it kills me not to be near them, it's my duty to protect him and I have a pull towards him. He nodded, an emotion that reminded me of pain or remorse etched his face, but it left as quickly as it came, it was replaced with a hard face. "What about Bella?" I asked, wasn't he dating my supposed 'best friend'.

"See that's were you are wrong, everyone is wrong about that. See Bella, Bella is my beard, we used to date, but that was until she found me…" he paused, almost like he said too much, "Well let's not go there, its not important. The truth is she is just my friend, and she doesn't really have any ties to me, we just act like we do. We have more of a brother sister relationship." He concluded. I know he rambled, and seeing him getting so hot and bothered was the cutest thing.

'_Get a grip of your self Jake,' _I scolded myself.

"Just go home Jake, and try and forget about me," Edward whispered, slowly moving his hand to touch my face, but quickly brought it back down. He got an irritated look on his face before turning around and storming of in to his car and driving away.

'_I think I just fell in love…' _

**xXx**

**Edward's Point of View**

'_I think I just fell in love…' _

'My thoughts exactly, my sweet pup,' I whispered to myself. Sighing heavily I turned on my radio. It has been a fair few months since I first saw that amazing boy at the ball when I was with Bella.

I loved Bella, but not in the way everyone thinks. She found out my secret, and although she was tricky with it at the start, she got better and she finally accepts me. I think if I had just told her, she would have accepted it better, but she walked in on me… pleasuring myself to gay porn, it took her a while, but not too long or anything to come around. Bella and I still hang out together, but we are best friends rather then a couple, many people, especially my family, think we are still a couple. Bella agreed to be my beard, when she finally thought it all out and accepted me.

Jacob, the young boy I had met months prier, when he wasn't a wolf, hardly recognised me now with his new eyes; I wouldn't expect him to, as when he came to see Bella, he only had eyes for her, he hadn't even looked at me in the eye, or even in the face. I hardly recognised him now. He had grown up so much and his body was well built and his hair cut short just gave him this radiant look.

When I realised he had imprinted on me, I almost leapt for joy, almost. I then remembered he was a wolf, and his pack probably wouldn't like him being with me, that's why I had to put on a tough vampire act instead of running into his arms. It made my heart break knowing we couldn't be together. I sighed again, as I realised I was at my destination. I opened the door and got out. My beard welcomed me with a big bear hug.

'_I wish it was my Jacob hugging me,'_ I thought absent minded.

**xXx**

**Jacob's Point of View**

I took my sweet time walking home. I don't want to know the packs reactions, and the longer I put of turning into a wolf the happier I will be. Thoughts of me running away with Edward and living our lives together passed through my head and made me smile. '_He doesn't swing that way,' _A voice reminded me in my head. _'Why does life have to be so difficult?'_

A familiar howl rang through the air as I reached the door of my house. I huffed in irritation. The images of Edward's face still swirling around in my head. I walked slowly over to the forest and took my clothes off, tying them in a string around my ankle before morphing. I took a deep breath and made a desperate attempt to make my mind black, but it was too late; the voices of my fellow wolves shouting in my head.

Sam's alpha voice came into everyone's head, silencing them all. I came into the meeting place; they all stared at me as I came in and got into my position.

"Jacob is what they are saying true?" he asked. I nodded; it was obvious he already knew the answer, having seen inside my head.

What he said next shocked me, but I don't know why I was so surprised. In our history never were there gay people, they were all sent away or killed. It was seen as immoral when back then, and many people, including the pack see this, but I would have thought that since times have changed and I was one of them, and didn't do this intentionally, since it was an imprint, they would understand, but I think it is also the fact that Edward is a Cullen, which means he is a vampire, our sworn enemy.

"Jacob Black, you are here by banished from the tribe, never for the rest of your life set foot on La Push land, from now on you are the enemy. Not even your descendants may come here, not for 100 years at least," he then directed his thoughts to the others, "Do with him what you will, and get him off our land." With that he turned and ran off, quickly morphing into his human self, probably going back to his precious Emily.

"Change into your human form," Paul hissed at me, before turning and going into a bush to morph. The others went into their own place to change. Before Seth turned to go and the others who had already changed, he nodded and showed me in his mind how sorry he was that this was happening to me, and how he will try everything he can to help, but if it causes him conflict and everything at home, and himself harm, he cant step into help, his Anne was too important to him. They could take her away from him or him away from her.

I nodded my understanding, he didn't have to do anything, and I could take it. _'If the pack can't accept me, then I can't accept them,' _was all I said before I morphed into my human form and quickly got dressed. I walked out and all of them, Paul, Leah, Embry and Quill were all in a semi circle, with looks of hatred on their faces. Standing a bit further away from them was Seth, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Leah walked straight up to me and looked at me with such disgust in her eyes. She looked furious and ready to kill.

"I have known since we were little, that you were a disgrace, that you were _different, _that you were never truly part of us. Especially when you had a 'crush' on that Swan girl," she paused, "You disgust me. You're a faggot, vampire cock sucker. Go die," she spat in my face.

I reached my hand up wiping her saliva off my face and looking at her with the same disgust in my eyes as hers. I surprisingly kept my anger well under control. Paul then stepped forward and took a swing at me, punching me square in the jaw. I stumbled backwards, but kept my footing.

"Hey Leah, Paul, is that really necessary?" I heard Seth's quiet voice. Paul growled.

"Seth shut up and leave, or you will be punished and banished too," he managed to get out. Seth looked at me with sadness and pity in his eyes. I nodded at him and he went to leave, he looked so helpless. I turned my attention back to Paul as he landed another punch on me, but this time in my gut.

I looked at all of their faces. Leah wore a smirk, Embry and Quill looked conflicted but quickly turned their facial expressions into evil smirks and walked towards Paul and I.

"Let us have a shot," Embry said, sounding like the 16 year old he really was. This was just like in high school – the weaker, different one being picked and bashed. My thoughts of typical high schools shot out my mind as they knocked my feet from under me.

They started calling me names, as well as punching me. Each name hurt as much as a punch, for some unknown reason.

"Faggot,"

"Vampire Lover,"

"Cock sucker,"

"Ass fucker,"

"Disgrace"

"Poofter,"

The list went on and on. Admittedly I don't know why I didn't morph into a wolf and take them. I am a pretty good fighter, and I am technically meant to be the alpha. I guess I couldn't be angry enough, or care enough to phase. The punches, sure they hurt, but I am used to having a few punches here and there, from training and normal every day fights. I was too busy with trying to shield my face that I didn't realise Leah had left, until she returned and stopped the guys for a second.

"Here," was all she said, smiling and handing the guys something long and thing. My right eye was swollen, so it was difficult to see what it was.

They turned around with giant grins on their faces, and hitting the thing against their palm. Embry and Quill both held baseball bats, while Paul held a crow bar.

They walked towards me slowly, on purpose, crazy grins on their faces. A glass smashed and I turned in the direction of Leah who was holding a broken bottle and also coming towards me.

Paul raised his weapon, and the others followed suit. Paul brought the crow bar down on my ribs, the end breaking my skin, the impact making a loud crack. I cried out in pain. It was then they all started laying into me.

Each of Quill and Embry's hits, leaving large bumps and future bruises, each of Paul's hits, leaving large gashes and breaking bones. Leah brought the bottle and ran it down my sides, leaving patterns and shapes in my skin. I protected my face and my heart. I closed my eyes as tight as I could, hoping I could wake up from this night mare soon enough. A merciless laugh echoed in my ears, and my body went numb.

"Time to go see your boyfriend," Embry whispered in my ear. I struggled to keep conscious, and slowly shut my eyes. The last thing I remember is feeling two arms picking my broken body up.

**xXx**

My body landing on the hard ground made me come around. I could smell the stench of vampire everywhere. I looked around me. Not even a meter away from me was the treaty line. From here on I am banished. I groaned as I tried to move my muscles. I thank being a werewolf as my bruises were healed already, but my bones had not.

I took a deep breath in and tried standing up. It hurt like hell, my body stiff and my clothes as well, from the open gashes that blood is still dripping out off and also from the dried blood on my shredded clothes. I found that I couldn't fully stand up yet, as one of my legs were broken, and the other one with gashed from the bottle.

I inhaled deeply, trying to find a scent. Edward's scent filled my nose. It gave some sort of comfort. My arms surprisingly could work okay and I started dragging myself in the direction the scent had come from. The sun, which was (at the start of the meeting) so high in the sky, hardly even admitted light through the clouds anymore, indicating to me that I had been put through torture for hours.

It was well after dark by the time I dragged myself into a clearing, which happened to be the garden of the Cullen residence. Relief had washed over me as it came in sight. All the strength that I had gathered to get me here suddenly left me and my arms gave out, making me fall to the floor, making a soft thud on the comfy grass.

I could only mumble one word before I blacked out, "Edward…"

**xXx**

**Edward's Point of View**

I keep replaying mine and Jacob's meeting over and over again in my mind. I have found my mate, the man I want to spend the rest of my long, life with. I sighed.

"Edward…" I heard a weak, pain filled voice whisper. I instantly recognised that voice as none other then my Jacob. Before I even had a chance to think I was out the house and looking around for him. I heard his slow beating heart and immediately ran in the direction, stopping meters away from him.

"Oh my God…" I breathed. He was so broken, shredded to bits, completely and utterly destroyed. I cautiously made my way over to him and bent down next to him. I ran my fingers through his short, cacked in blood hair. I gently picked up his still form and ran at vampire speed into the house. I ran up the stairs and burst into my room, placing him gently on my bed; I whipped out my phone and dialled Carlisle's number.

He answered on the second ring.

"Edward?"

"Dad it's an emergency, please come home ASAP," I hysterically yelled into the phone.

"What is it son?"

I paused, not sure what to say. Deciding to tell the truth I rushed, "My mate has been beaten and is unconscious and dying and … I don't know what to do," I started dry sobbing.

It was his turn to be quiet, "Is Bella alright?" he asked.

"My mates not Bella dad, she's just my best friend. Now can you come here? His heart beats getting slower…"

"He? I will be there as soon as I can Edward, don't worry everything will be fine," With that he hung up.

I dropped my phone to the floor and hurriedly went to my Jacob's side, taking his hand in mine, it fitted perfectly. I whispered comforting words into his hear, brushing my hand gently through his short locks. When my hand came out with dried flakes of blood and streams of wet blood I let out a shaky breath.

I would have called for any of my family members to come help, but the only person home is me, and the others have gone to Denali for the weekend. So I left Jacob's side and ran into the bathroom and wet a damp cloth, filled a basin with warm water, and carried it out and placed it next to my bed. I slowly rinsed out the cloth and wiped his face gently, cleaning away some of the blood.

The bowl of water got dirty really quickly. It turned into a maroon colour from the blood. I went and rinsed it out as I heard Carlisle pull into the drive.

"In my room," I called out, as he ran into the house. I ran into my room, and not even a millisecond later Carlisle entered with his doctor's bag.

He nodded at me and rushed past me right to my love, in full doctor mode.

'_Edward, go hunt or something, I will take good care of him,' _Carlisle thought towards me. He took out a bottle of morphine and filled a syringe with it. I waited until the morphine had entered his system before I left the room and went for a hunt, determined to be as quick as possible and not cross the treaty line and kick those wolves butts.

I inhaled the deer's blood as quick as I could and turned around and headed back to the house. As I got closer, agonising screams became louder and louder. Before the house was even in my sight I was running full speed to my house and jumped into my window.

I saw my father at my loves side holding up his leg, Jacob screaming his head off. "What did you do?" I growled at my father.

"Son, his bones had healed in the wrong positions, I just re-broke them to set them right," I nodded, my posture relaxing a bit. "I have stitched him up, over 142 stitches in total, bruising and swelling all over his body and 9 broken ribs, a sprained ankle, broken leg and fractured arm," I growled and he paused before continuing, "Judging by how quickly he is healing, since he is a werewolf," _which you should have told me about, _"He will probably heal nice and fast, maybe in a day or two he will be physically fixed, emotionally however I am not sure."

I dragged my computer chair next to the bed and waited for Jacob to wake up.

**xXx**

**Jacob's Point of View**

I was completely out of it, probably had drugs or something in my system. Something told me, probably the ache in my throat that I had been screaming or hadn't had a drink in a while. I groaned rolling over. Pain shot up my sides and all of the previous day's events shot back to me. Light on the other side of my lids make it known to me that I am still alive. Forcing them open I was immediately blinded, _'That was a stupid thing to do,' _I scolded myself, scrunching my eyes closed.

A relieved, beautiful laugh graced my ears. My eyes shot open, adjusting to the light, Edward was by my side. I was confused, but I couldn't stop the grin that descended on my face.

"Good morning handsome," he whispered softly, smiling sweetly at me. He ran one hand through my hair, making my breath hitch. His glanced down, and I followed, our hands were entwined. _'I must be dreaming,' _I thought.

"Morning Edward," my voice sounded scratchy. He looked concerned and brought his hand out my hair, I immediately missed the touch. He then brought a glass from the table and brought it to my lips.

"Drink" was all he said, and I did as I was told; the ice cold water soothing my sore throat.

"You should be alright and physically fine this afternoon, your ribs and leg still need a bit more time to heal themselves," Edward told me, I nodded in response.

The door opened and the man I recognised as Edward's father, walked in. "Hello sir," I said, suddenly nervous.

"Hello Jacob, I am here to take out your stitches, since your gashes seem to have healed nicely," he said, completely on doctor mode.

I waited patiently as he took out each stitch one by one, examining each scab or scar as he went. They seemed to be all over my body. Each time he pulled one out I winced, and each time Edward's grip on my hand tightened, this seemed to relax me, and confuse me all at once.

Once Dr Cullen had finished taking out all my stitches, he left me and Edward alone. We stayed silent for a while, well that was until Edward decided to break the non-existent tension.

"He's gone," I nodded and looked at the light blanket that was placed over me, deciding I should take it off since I was hot. I threw the cover off, and immediately a cold air hit everywhere. I looked down and realised I was only wearing my black jocks. A light blush filled my cheeks and I pulled the cover back on.

"Uh..." was all I could say.

I hesitantly looked over at Edward, he had big, wide eyes that were darting all over the place, his legs were crossed over and he was sitting rather ridged. He cleared his throat.

"Can I have some clothes?" I asked nervously, I don't think he would really like seeing me in just my underwear, and I really want to get up. I have a sudden urge to pee.

It took Edward a few seconds to reply, "Yeah sure, I will go get you some of Emmett's clothes." With that he ran out of the room at vampire speed, and was back before I could blink. He placed a pair of jeans and a white wife beater, as well as socks and a pair of skate shoes. I mumbled a thanks and he walked out the room. I slowly went to get out of bed and stand up. Pain shot through my right leg, but it went away as quickly as it came.

I quickly got dressed and called out Edwards's name. He came in quickly,

"Where's the toilet?" I asked putting my hand to my crotch. His gaze followed my hand and he gulped. I mentally laughed and he playfully glared at me. He lifted a slightly shaky hand and pointed to a door. I followed his directions and walked into the bathroom.

Once I had relieved myself, I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look as bad as I thought I would, hardly any bruises or cuts visible now, I was suddenly thankful I am a werewolf. The clothes Edward had retrieved for me were a bit big, but over all fitted pretty nice, and the shoes were my size. It was slightly strange though because they stunk of vampire, and not the sweet smell Edward has.

I walked slowly out of the bathroom; Edward was sitting in all his glory on the bed. "Whose room is this anyways?" I asked, for the first time looking around. It was a pretty cool room if I do say so, there was a sofa, big book shelf, and CD's filling all of this one wall and windows as walls showing the forest.

"Mine," Edward answered grinning, I grinned back, _'It's awesome,' _I thought and he nodded his thanks. I went over and sat next to him on the bed.

He held out his hand and I put mine in his, I smiled at our entwined hands. Edward's voice came out soft as he spoke, "What happened to you Jacob? Who did this to you?" concern laced his voice. I didn't really want to speak about it, so instead I let the memories of yesterday run through my head. Tears filled my eyes, spilling; Edward pulled my close trying to calm me down.

When it came to the point of me waking up I stopped my rerun, and just cuddled into Edward's perfectly toned, cold, hard chest. We stayed like that until it went dark and my stomach interrupted.

"Come on, I will go make you something to eat," Edward whispered in my ear, helping me stand up. We walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Edward asked poking his head into the cupboard and then the fridge.

I shrugged, "What was your favourite food when you were human?" I asked.

"Chicken and pasta," Edward answered.

"Make some for me?" he nodded and got straight to work. As he was cooking we talked.

It took me a while but I finally got enough courage to ask what had been swirling in my mind, which he probably already knew.

"Uh, Edward?" I said trying to gain his attention that I already had, he made a slight turn in his posture, since he was facing the other way, to indicate that he was listening, "What exactly are we?" I asked.

He stopped everything he was doing and walked over to me and bent down so he was my level, as I was sitting, "We are a couple, if you want to be," he said very confidently bringing my hands in his. I grinned and hugged him. We pulled away and looked each other in the eyes.

He leaned in, and I leaned in also, our lips lightly touched each as we met half way. Which started off as a light kiss quickly deepened. My mouth had its own idea and my tongue darted out and licked his lips, begging for entrance, which was immediately granted. After a few moments I ran out of breath and had to pull away panting.

"Your foods going to burn," Edward finally said as he got his breath back. I nodded still dazed a bit from the kiss.

Too cowardly to say it in person, I thought it to him, '_I love you Edward,' _

"I love you too Jacob," he said back, so much meaning and truth behind the words. I smiled and waited for him to come over with my food before giving him another kiss. This time my stomach interrupted before it turned to serious. I sighed and Edward huffed in irritation, before we just burst out laughing.

**xXx**** 3 Years Later xXx**

It has been a total of 3 years since I imprinted on the most amazing vampire in the world, 3 years since my world has changed for the better. Edward and I decided it was best to stay in Isle Esme, for the time being, Carlisle let us, so that the rest of the family could get used to the idea and that they would be alright with it when we decided to come and live with them. Most of them accept me, well besides Rosalie of course, but apparently she doesn't accept any body.

Hopefully things will change with her, she just has to get used to me I guess. We haven't left this paradise, Edward's family has come to visit us a few times, I got along with the guys alright and Esme is the most amazing mum, replacing mine.

My father, Billy Black, which I call him now, wants nothing to do with me, he in fact hates my guts and wishes I was never born.

Life has been going pretty smooth lately, everything has been good. Edward says that in a few more years we will move back in with the family, he just wants to have alone time with me for now. I don't want this life to ever end; it's great.

"Come on Jake, the waves are calling," Edward called to me. We found something we both love as much as each other - Surfing. Edward was wearing his swimming trunks, which hugged him in all the right places, and his skin was glistening in the warm sun. He looked so good with that surf board under his arm. He chuckled, probably reading my thoughts.

"I am nothing compared to you," he says coming up and kissing me on the nose. I playfully growled at him and he started running towards the water, I chased after him and we both got on our surf boards and started paddling out to sea.

The sun was setting and the waves had calmed down, we are just lying on our boards staring out at the pink sky.

"You know what Jake?" Edward whispered.

"What?"

"I love you," I smiled lazily.

"Not as much as I love you," I said back cheese-ily. We laughed and Edward flipped my board making me fall into the water, in turn I flipped his board and so our water fight began.

This is the life.

**Authors Note:**

**This story (without the Authors Note etc) is 5, 124 words long. I am skilled. Lol. I wrote this story because I read this really interesting one like this called 'Acceptance' by Rat3000 and liked it a lot and decided I should have a go at writing a story like this. Thankfully Rat3000 let me borrow their plot and I was able to write this story. It was really fun to write. I couldn't stop writing… Hahaha :P It's different from my usual stuff, huh?**

**I have never written a disclaimer before, but I shall write one now:**

**~ The amazingly awesome plot belongs to Rat3000**

**~ The slightly less awesome (then the plot) characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hopefully I have written this story okay, and you all have enjoyed or liked reading it… :P Please leave a review saying your thoughts or opinions. Lol, I am writing all formally-ish, must be the soup I am eating… :P **


End file.
